


Mixed Up

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: This is what happens when James Jesse gets his words mixed up





	Mixed Up

**Author's Note:**

> SO I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS FOR A FRIEND AFTER A SERIES OF LATE NIGHT JOKES... THAT INVOLVES JAMES' SEXUALITY  
> enjoy lol

Conversation probably isn't the best at almost ten at night. Especially when it involves Leonard drinking and James eating Twizzlers. Nothing ever goes right when these two start a conversation. Especially not tonight. 

James sometimes has trouble focusing on his words this late at night. Most people know that. Leonard doesn't forget that either.

"Kids Quiz." Leonard says, sitting up.

"Oh, God here we go." James replies.

"What's your son's sexuality?"

"I am gay."

"I know. What's Axel's sexuality?" 

It took James a moment but he soon covered his eyes and tried not to laugh. "What did I just say?"

"You're gay. I already have received this information, Montgomery. What is Axel sexual preference?'

"Bi." James said, a small giggle escaping him. "Ax is bi."

A few giggles later and James finally calmed himself down.

"I can't believe I said that."

"I need to know, how long have you been gay?"

"I was gay for two years, shut up about it."


End file.
